Settling In
by EscapeReality.98
Summary: Korra regretted the day she ran off her last private instructor because now she has to go to a 'prestigious' boring high school. She plans on staying low and hopefully the nine months will go by quickly. But with groupies following her around as well as a the principal, it's going to be a bit harder than she thinks
1. The Beginning

_Okay this is my third high school story, the other two are dbz! I don't know what it is about high school stories but I love them! I've been working on this story for a while and was hesitant about posting it, but I finally got the guts to do it!_

_Now I haven't read many LOK high school stories but I plan on making this interesting! All of my stories have twist and turns and has the readers on the edge of their seats! Anyways I should stop talking but before you leave I have a question:_

_What pairings do you guys want?_

_Yea I'm letting you guys decided. So please leave a review and don't forget to add what pairings you want to see :D_

_Beta Reader's note: The prologue will be in the present tense, because I think it just makes sense. If you're describing a place in the past, that's telling me it no longer exists._

* * *

~Prolouge~

Element High: a school for benders and non-benders alike. It is located in Republic City, and is the best school in the nation. Parents from other nations ship their kids to Republic City, just so their child can attend, in hopes their child would become something successful. The school excels in its academics and is known for their outstanding Pro-bending team.

A majority of students in Element High are filthy rich kids, while very few are charity cases. After all, the school was top of the line, having ignorant street talking kids running up and down the halls made it look like a low class public school.

The school is very strict, with a rule book the size of two dictionaries. Students have to wear uniforms, no fighting, no bad grades, etc. The only time they can use bending is in the Bending Education class. And anyone who breaks that rule was immediately expelled.

The school is perfect, and the principal, Lin Beifong plans on keeping it that way.

As said earlier, the school is known for its Pro-bending team. The senior team captain: Mako Iwamatso, has been a part of the team since his freshman year as well his brother Bolin Iwamatso. They're known as the bending brothers around the school and city.

The duo had taken Element High to championship for three years in a row, and each year they returned with a 1st place trophy.

Aside from their sports the brothers lead two different lives. Bolin cabn make any one laugh, and van always cheer up someone who's sad. When he's not fighting, or eating, he's in the theater. Some people it's strange that the athlete enjoyes dressing up like a clown and parading around the stage. While others (mostly girls) think it's cute and attractive.

Mako on the other hand is rude and arrogant, but there is no denying that he's unbelievably attractive. Girls swoon when he walked down the hallways, imaging what it would be like to feel his softly lips on theirs, or to wear his blood-red scarf. Guys try to look cool, hoping he'll notice them and make them his new best friend.

But Mako already has a girlfriend and best friend. Asami Sato has been his girlfriend for a year and Iroh Kato is his life-long best friend.

Bolin and Mako have a perfect image, but none know their history. Their parents were killed when they were kids, and the two lived on the streets for a few years until they were put in a foster home.

The brothers were shipped from home to home, never staying in one place too long. In their eighth grade year both boys took a test on their reading, math, and writing levels. No one expected them to get good scores, they were just two stupid abandoned boys. To everyone's surprise they scored perfectly. The results were sent to Element High and a few weeks later, Bolin and Mako were informed they'd be attending Element High. Since the school has dormitories for exchange students, they're living there for free as long as they kept their g.p.a at a 3.5 or better.

If anyone grabbed onto of this information and spread it around the school, Mako would go from hero to zero. The fan girls who longed to kiss him would shun him and the guys who craved to be his best friend would pick on him. As for Bolin, he doesn't really care about popularity.

One person who knows about their secret is Asami, Mako's girlfriend. Asami is one of the popular girls at Element High, and no not because she's a cheer. Asami is loaded and her dad owns a very successful engineer company. Being a friend of Asami's meant car rides in the latest and maybe a car of their own.

Asami is also gorgeous and intelligent, she has been on honor roll since sixth grade with a 4.0 gpa. She has almost everything: beauty, brains, but no power. She's a non-bender, and isn't very strong, but what she lacks in strength, she backs up with her cunning ideas.

Iroh is a handsome firebender who also came from a wealthy family. His grandfather is the Fire Lord and his father is a general. Even though he is a royal, he preferres not to be treated like one. That's why he came to Element High, so he could lead a somewhat normal teenage life.

There are quite a few royals at Element High, the two most known are Eska and Desna Tanaka, Princess and Prince of the Northern Water Tribe. Eska is the president of the Senior class and Desna was the vice president. The two organized everything, from school lunch to school dances.

Eska and Desna are very well-behaved and well groomed. But if you get on their bad side, your life would be hell. It would start with your grades going down and then you would be shunned by the students. Once you hit a 2.8 GPA you would instantly get kicked out.

This only happened to four students in the three years. Everyone fears the two, and do everything not to displease them. The siblings have the highest grades in their class and perfect attendance record; they are Lin Beifong's star pupils.

Element High is a high classed school, with an outstanding reputation. So when Principal Beifong saw an application from the Avatar, she couldn't reject! She didn't even bother to look at the application. With the Avatar enrolled into her school, parents would want their child to attend.

It wasn't until a few weeks after she admitted the female Avatar before she looked at her paper. As soon as Lin read the first paragraph she turned pale. She found out the young avatar was out of control and had a bad temper. From what she read, Korra liked to solve her problems with her fist. That was unacceptable. If this was any other child, Lin wouldn't even them set foot on her campus.

It wasn't until a few days later when she decided what she was going to do. She would tell the Avatar the rules several times very clearly and the consequences for breaking them. After that she would send a guard to follow her around for a couple of weeks, so she would know Lin meant business. If Korra started anything, the guard would immediately stop it. And hopefully after a while Korra would get fed up and act like a decent teenage. It was the perfect plan.


	2. Befriending The Bo Man

_Thanks guys for the reviews I love them! Still haven't decided what pairings, so please tell me what couples do you want! I've decided it taked place in the original time line but with a touch of modern world. Anyways, enjoy the read XD_

* * *

The tan Avatar slouched in the lounge chair listen to Principal Beiphong recite the rules over and over again. It was annoying the hell out of her and she was contemplating whether or not to end her misery now. It was obvious that Beiphong had finally realized how much of a trouble maker Korra was and wanted to make sure Korra didn't mess up her reputation. Even her mom told her that she needed to be on her best behavior.

But what confused the female Avatar was why she needed school. She was the Avatar she was supposed to be training to save the world. Not crammed into a classroom with a bunch of whiny kids listening to a teacher going on and on about proteins and exponents. School was just something regular people did, not the Avatar; especially Korra.

But her mother insisted and at first tried homeschooling, which failed miserable. Korra went through instructors like she did punching bags; very quickly. Finally the mother came up with an ultimatum: Korra would either straighten up her act or go to school. The Avatar thought it was a bluff and purposefully sent her instructor away by setting her car on fire. It was funny watching the man cry his eyes out but the laughing came to an abrupt stop when Senna marched up to the girl and shoved her admittance papers to Element High in her face.

Now here she was dressed in her uniform: khaki pants and dark green long sleeve shirt. While she went for the simple look other students went all out from designer button down shirts to expensive hang bags. Korra didn't care about the glitter and gold and preferred confortable clothing that was easy to fight in.

As soon as she stepped foot on campus she was almost tackled by crazy fans who were shouting her name. One glance at them and Korra already knew they're intentions; befriend her just for the fame and money. Korra wasn't planning on befriending any of these fools, they were all the same. The only friend she had was her pet polar bear dog Naga.

"Avatar Korra are we clear?"

With out thinking the brunette nodded and cleared her throat. "Yes Ms. Beiphong. Now if you're done ranting- I mean telling me about your rules, may I go to class?"

The elder woman grunted and nodded. She watched Korra scurry out the room faster than the speed of the light. The one followed suit except she was heading for her secretary's desk and at a slower rate.

"Zhu Li, fetch me Officer Rin please." Lin ordered.

The brown-haired woman nodded. "Right away Principal Beiphong... if you don't mind me asking, what for?"

"I need him to follow the troublesome Avatar for a while." She answered.

* * *

Korra glanced at her schedule then looked down the halls. This school was huge! How did they expect her to find all her classes in only seven minutes. There were seven floors plus a basement! Her first class was government; what a great way to start her morning. According to her schedule her class was in room 420.

"Ugh I already hate school." The girl whined.

"Such a shame dear cousin. "

Korra turned her head toward the direction the soft feminine voice was coming from. In the middle of the hall stood her cousin Eska and her twin brother Desna. The two looked unbelievably similar, if it wasn't for the slightly different clothes and hairstyle and that Eska wore eye shadow, then it'd almost be impossible to the them a part.

"Oh it's you two." Korra responded. She had nothing against her cousins it was just they were dull and so by the book.

Eska walked closer to her cousin, looking at her coldly. "You will obey the rules here; if you look bad then that makes us look bad. Are we understood?"

Korra grunted and nodded in response.

"I took the liberty to give you classes with either me or Desna, we have to keep a close eye on you. Afterall you have a very bellicose personality. Now follow us."

Without protesting the avatar followed the twins down the hall to their class. Once they reached the class Korra mentally slapped herself, the class was practically right in her face.

"Good morning Mr. Shin, please excuse our tardiness Lin requested we escort our cousin, Avatar Korra, to her class." Desna announced. The students in the class began gawking at the trio and whispering, immediately making Korra feel uncomfortable.

The teacher, Mr. Shin, nodded. "Take a seat please you two, as for Avatar Korra, please introduce yourself. "

Korra sighed and moved closer to his desk. She cleared her through before speaking, "I'm Korra, I'm seventeen and before all this I spent a majority of my years preparing to protect the world. I'm not use to the school thing, but I plan on getting a degree and getting the hell out of here."

"Please refrain yourself from using that type lf language in my classroom." Mr. Shin sighed. "You're seat will be next to Mr. Iwamatso."

The boy grinned at Korra and waved his hand in the air. "Cool new friend!"

Korra blushed in embarrassment and made her way to her new seat. Once she was seated Mr. Shin started teaching again.

"Hey, I'm Bolin." He greeted.

Korra rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

Bolin arched his eyebrow out of confusion, did he say something to offend her? "Okay... well what's your schedule look like?" he asked, trying to sound more friendly this time.

"None of your business now please shut your trap I'm trying to listen." Korra snapped, a little louder than she anticipated.

"Avatar Korra, is there something wrong? " the grey haired teacher asked.

Korra quickly shook her head. "No sir."

Mr. Shin gave her a glare before turning back to the board.

Once his back was turn Korra shot hateful glares at the brunette boy who sat next to her.

* * *

Korra made it through her first period and wad now heading to her second which was English. The whole eighty minutes of class she felt guilty for being rude to Bolin, he did nothing to here and didn't deserve that kind of treatment. As she entered her class she told herself she would apologize the next time she saw him.

"Korra sit next to me!"

Korra eyes widen for two reasons, she shared another class with Bolin and he didn't seem made at him. Reluctantly she sat next to the lively teen.

"Hey sorry about earlier, I was very rude which wasn't necessary. " Korra apologized, sending him a small smile.

"It's alright, I knew you couldn't resist the Bo man forever." Bolin replied trying to sound as cool as possible.

Korra balled her hands in a fist and growled, Bolin noticed this and quickly held his hand up defensively. "Spare me oh powerful Avatar I was just teasing... please don't hurt me."

Korra couldn't help but laugh. "Are you always this annoying?"

"If by annoying you mean incredibly handsome and funny, then yes." The boy answered with a huge grin.

"Alright the bell rings in 34 seconds and I want everyone to settle down now. My name is Mrs. Nariyuki and I like a well-ordered class and well-behaved students. I do not tolerate disrespect, so no talking while I'm talking, foul language, and tardiness, now I will take roll." As soon as she finished her sentence the bell rung and the room fell completely silent.

After roll Mrs. Nariyuki passed out the syllabus and guidelines for the class before passing out their first assignment; reading a book and writing a thesis paper on it. The rest of that class was spent reading the book, during that time both Korra and Bolin fell asleep.

* * *

There were two more periods before lunch. Korra's classes were Math, pre-calculus, and Ecology which weren't as boring as she thought it would be.

Korra watched the preppy students exited the school building, she mentally cursed herself for forgetting her lunch money. Now what was she going to do? She was starving and could eat a cow.

"Korrra!"

Korra didn't even have to look to identify the voice. She wasn't planning on having any friemds but Bolin was naïve and funny. Korra grinned and waved at Bolin, eyeing the people who walked beside him.

It was a medium height skinny girl, with coal-black wavy hair. She wore her uniform but in a much more fashionable manor and she had a load of makeup on. The girl had her arms crossed over her chest and was facing the opposite direction of the guy who walked beside her.

The guy was tall with black hair that stood up a bit in the, his eyes were a shade of light brown and he had a very pale skin tone. He wore what most other boys wore, khaki pants and green short, but his blood-red scarf made him stand out.

The male teen sighed as he approached Bolin and Korra. "Come on Asami, you know I have to go to practice."

"It's the fourth time you've blown me off Mako." Asami growled, glaring at him.

"You two can fight later, meet my new buddy Korra." Bolin said while grinning. He snaked his arm around her neck and pulled her closer. "Korra meet my bro, Mako and his girl Asami."

"Not for long." Asami muttered.

"Here we go again." Mako groaned.

It wasn't long before an argument broke out between the couple. Bolin and Korra stepped back giving them space.

"Anyways Korra, wanna join us for lunch?" Bolin asked.

Korra slightly frowned. "Sorry, I didn't bring any money with me."

"No problemo, I can pay."

"No, no it's f-"

Bolin gently pressed his index finger against her lips to silenced her. "Ssshhh, I insist. "

"O-okay..." the Avatar responded.

Once Asami and Mako stopped arguing the four teens headed off campus. As they walked the streets, Korra noticed the protesters on the street. They all help signs that said 'Equalist' on them.

"Let the world be equal! No more benders!" A man shouted, violently waving his sign in the air. "Once the benders are gone we can all be equal!"

Korra looked at the others confused. "What are Equalist?"

"Just a bunch of crazy folks who are jealous that they don't have bending skills." Mako said as they passed the angry protestor.

"I heard that you arrogant bender!" The man hissed, staring at Mako. "You look like a fire bender. You're kind make me six, you killed people for 100 years without a second thought. Pitiful."

Mako growled, forming a small fire ball in his hand.

"Looks like you fire benders are very short tempered." The man chuckled.

"I wouldn't antagonize him if I were you sir, now please leave us alone." Asami warned, moving closer to Mako.

"All of you damned benders are going to hell, and it may be sooner than you think." The man chuckled.

The pissed off fire bender grabbed ahold of his girlfriend hand and marched away from the protestor, fuming under his breath.

"Come on Korra, let's go." Bolin said before walking off.

"Equalist." She said, looking at the red flag with the chinese symbol.


	3. Two Truths and a Lie

Hey guys sorry for the delay! It's been a while, 6 months to be exact, but I am back now. I've been working on the plot and timeline and I think I'm satisfied with what I have planned. Thanks for the reviews and patience guys! Also I'm looking for a beta!

* * *

Korra gawked at the browned haired boy who sat in front of her, stuffing his face with noodles and egg rolls. And people said she had horrible etiquette. Mako was also a sloppy eater, but not as bad as his brother. Mako just smacked loudly and occasionally didn't close his mouth. As for the Asami, she ate like a princess; slowly and gratefully.

Watching them while they ate made Korra feel awkward and she went back to inhaling her food. She was surprised Bolin didn't start bragging about befriending the avatar, I guess he was actually a good person.

"So guys, what classes do you have next?" Bolin asked everyone with his mouth full.

Korra looked at him in disgust, trying to gag, "Weight Training."

"Same here." Mako commented.

"I have robotics," Asami said.

"Looks like I'm all alone in study hall," Bolin whined.

"You take robotics?" Korra asked in shock. Asami didn't look like she would be into nerdy stuff. She came off as the pretty delicate make-up loving princess, that didn't know the difference between a wrench and a screw driver.

Asami smirked, she had answered this question so many times. "Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm dumb. My dad owns the most successful engineering company in the world, so the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," Korra apologized.

Asami tucked a piece of her soft raven hair behind her ear and signed.,"It's alright, it's not like you're the first to think I'm as dumb as a rock. "

"Anyways, we should all gang out after school," Bolin suggested before belching loudly.

Korra looked at him with disgust, "Um I can't I have things to do."

"So do we Bolin, we have conditioning," Mako added.

"And I have tons of homework to do," Asami responded.

Bolin frowned and sighed heavily, "I guess another time then."

Mako nodded as he pulled his wallet from his pocket, "We should get going, I'll pay for everyone. "

"Wow thanks," Korra responded as she slid out her booth.

* * *

Korra's next four classes went by smoothly and quickly in her opinion. She was ecstatic when it was the last period of the day and she was practically glowing with happiness when she had Home Economics, it was one of the most easiest classes to pass.

When she entered the class she recognized a few faces: her cousins, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Eska and Desna were sitting in front of the class next to each other completely silent while Mako, Bolin, and Asami were chatting away in the back of the class along with another guy.

Bolin spotted the tan skinned teen who stood by the doorway, he grinned as he motion for her to come over, "Over her Korra!"

Korra shrugged, she'd rather sit with some people she knew than someone she didn't. She greeted them with a smile before taking the empty seat next to Bolin.

"Oh Korra, have you met Iroh yet?" Bolin questioned.

Korra turned around and shook her head. He dressed like any other prep but he was way more attractive than the boys she'd seen pacing the halls. His light brown eyes were so mesmerizing.

Korra's cheeks turned a tint of pink as she held her hand out to shake his head, "I'm Korra."

"I'm Iro,." Iroh responded, "Isn't Korra the name of the av-"

Korra coughed loudly so he couldn't finish his sentence. She wasn't ready for Asami and Mako or the rest of the class to know yet.

"Nevermind." Iroh mumbled.

The bell signaling for class to start rung and seconds later a women entered the room.

"Hello class!" A tall brown haired women entered the room, a big smile plastered on her face. "I'm Ms. Yung."

"Hello Ms. Yung." The class echoed.

"Now since today is the first day I thought we just get to know each other and have fun." The teacher said.

Desna cleared his throat as he raised his hand, "This is high school Ms. Yung, not middle school, we come here to get an education."

"Well, I'm the teacher so I say we have fun first," Ms. Yung retorted, "I say first we play a game called two truths and a lie. I'm sure we've all played this game before. Anyone wanna go first?" Ms. Yung scanned the room, the students were all looking away from her.

The teacher rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of her mahogany desk, "Fine I will go first. I'm a fire bender, I met one of the only Airbenders, and I'm a big fan of pro-bending."

"This is easy, the lie is that you're a fire bender." A guy shouted.

"And why do you think that?" Ms. Yung questioned.

"Because of your eye coloring, you have blue eyes like a water bender and you're too nice." He responded.

Ms. Yung smirked, "Actually, I am a fire bender. The lie is that I'm a pro-bending fan. To be honest I hate it."

The class erupted with boos and what's. How could someone hate pro-bending, it was the most exciting sport there was, much more interesting than that stupid new fire tennis.

"I know I know, you all hate me now," Ms. Yung chuckled, "But now is the time for you to get to know your group members better. I'll give you guys 15 minutes before we switch gears."

"Ooo! I got this! Alright, I'm secretly an agent who works for the firelord, I'm the richest guy in the work, and my name isn't Bolin," Bolin said.

"Those are all lies," Mako replied with an eye roll.

"Shh, they don't know that," the green eyed teen whispered.

Korra chuckled, "I'm going to have to say the lie is your real name isn't Bolin."

"Correct, my name is actually Nuktuk!" He exclaimed.

Mako groaned and leaned back in his chair, "Not this again."

Asami giggled, "Who's Nuktuk."

"Who's Nuktuk! He is my hero from my childhood! And I get to play him in the schools play!"

"You're into theater," Iroh laughed as he leaned back in his chair, "How pathetic."

Korra balled her hands into a fist and glared at the boy. With a slight smirk she kicked one of the legs off the chair, causing him to drop to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Iroh asked.

Korra shrugged. "You deserved it for being a her."

"She's right you know, just because Bo likes theater give you no right to judge him," Asami stated.

"And why do you let him talk about your brother like that?" Korra asked Mako sternly.

"Chill water bender, he's my best friend, I know he's just joking around," Mako explained nonchalantly.

Korra rolled her eyes and raised her hand, "Ms. Yung may I go to the rest room."

"Go ahead, you have six minutes," Ms. Yung answered.

Korra quickly exited the room, gods was she happy to get out of there. She barely knew Mako but he's such a pompous jerk! If she had a sibling she wouldn't let no one talk bad about them.

"Calm down Korra," the brunette told herself with a sigh as she rounded the corner and entered the first door which has was the womens' bathroom. A very clean one that smelled like lilies.

The Avatar entered the first stall and prepared to do her business. She abruptly stopped when she heard someone entered. She heard the clicking of their high heels, which meant it was most likely a teach.

"I know I know! We have everything ready for the equalist. No, no she won't get in the way," the person said.

Korra stayed as quiet as possible as she listen in to the conversation.

"There's nothing to worry about everything will go as planned sir," the woman said before ending the call.

Korra peeked through the cracks of the stalls. The woman was facing the mirror, checking her makeup.

'Just turn around' Korra thought.

Unfortunately for the young avatar the fire bell had rung. She had only looked away for three seconds but in those three seconds the mystery woman was gone.

"I need to get to the bottom of these equalist," she told herself.


End file.
